Photovoltaic (PV) technology is a growing field, especially given the climate change and energy challenges related to traditional fields of energy. Though solar energy is clean as far as the energy being generated, the materials being used to manufacture the modules are not clean and must be disposed of at their end of life. Currently, there is no industry-wide acceptable way of recycling the waste produced by end of life photovoltaic modules. Thus, a need exists to effectively recycle the end of life waste and manufacturing scrap produced by photovoltaic modules.